Right under their noses
by inu4023
Summary: TP story.RR! flame me! i want construtive critisum!DISCONTINUED:
1. it starts

Hi all! This is my first fic so go easy on me k?

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ If I did then I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Chap.1 it starts

It had been 10 years. Pan had grown a lot. She wasn't the same 8-year-old girl she use to be. She was a fully developed 18-year-old woman who had all the guys at Orange Star High after her. One day a reunion of the Z-Fighters would change her life forever. Pan woke up excited to see all her friends again. But one Z-Fighter in particular she wanted to see for along time.

"Come on brat swing at me! "Vegtia roared

"You asked for it father!" Trunks yelled back

"Trunks! Vegtia! Our friends are here!" Bulma yelled in to the GR.

"Coming woman!" Vegtia yelled annoyed that Bulma had interrupted their training.

"You know my name! Don't call me woman or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" Bulma yelled. Vetia mumbled some curses and stormed out. Not wanting to be seen all sweaty by his friends, Trunks ran to the shower.

"Oh Pan! Look how much you've grown up!" Bulma squealed as she hugged the sayian

Girl

"You look awesome!" Bra yelled as she and Marron along with Uub and Goten

Came down the stairs

"Wow Panny, you grew up well!" Goten smiled

"You perv she's your niece!" Bra yelled smacking him on the back of the head.

"Owwwwww…." Goten moaned Bra just smiled.

"We were just about to go for a swim, wanna come? Marron asked.

"Sure!" Pan yelled. Little did every one know Trunks was watching them in the pool.

_Wow._ He thought _Pan sure grew up! She's hott!_ Trunks then mentally smacked himself

How could he say that? She was 4 years younger than he was.(I know that isn't the actual age difference bear with me here !) do you know how bad that would look? An 18 year old dating a 22 year old! Well that wasn't to bad…

"Pan?" Bra asked

"Yea?" she replied

"When are you graduating?"

"This is my last year, unless I fail but I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

"Well, I've had strait A's all year so I think I'm out."

"We are soooo coming to your gradation!" Bra yelled happily

"B…."Goten said "your swore on your grave that you would never in that place again remember?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bra replied

"Where's Trunks?" Pan asked Bra,Goten,Marron and Uub looked down" what's wrong guys?"

"He's on a date Pan, with Paris" Goten said finally breaking the silence.

"Oh okay, well I'd better be going". Pan said sadly

"Leaving? Why?" Bra asked

"Its late. I'll call you later."

"Pan…" Bra whispered

"Later" Pan said.

"Bye " they all replied

"Poor girl, she really likes trunks." Bra said

"She does!" Goten asked

"Are you that dense? Yes she does!" Bra snapped as they watched her fly away.

The End! See u next chapter!

inu4023


	2. I love you do you love me 2?

Hi! Here's the 2ed chap of my story. Oh yea, thanks to all my reviewers. It means a lot to get all that help!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz! I want to but I don't.

Chap 2 I love you do you love me 2?

**With Pan**

Pan flew for at least 2 hours before she came to her favorite place in the city. She flew into a forest. The forest where Trunks and Goten would take her and Bra to teach them to fly.

"Hmmm… good times."

Pan sat in a field of red and blue snapdragons by a very big waterfall. This is where trunks told pan that he was in love with a girl. Pan was crushed. This is also where he left her to wallow in her own self-pity.

With Trunks 

Trunks floated in to the living room of C.C

"Hey guys, where's Pan?" Trunks asked

"Well Trunks, while you were out doing god knows what to Pairs, Pan just had her heart broken." Goten hissed "I maybe overprotective of her but, you hurt her so now I hurt you."

"Calm down Goten" Bra said getting in the middle of them " Trunks, you should go talk to pan. You really hurt her. She was crushed when we told her that you were on a date." Trunks nodded and flew out the same window he came in.

With Pan 

Trunks slowly flew in to see a sobbing pan. He masked his ki and hid behind a rock. All of a sudden Pan started to talk to her self.

" What is his problem! Can't he see what Paris is after? She is a gold digging slut that could care less about him! I could love him so much more than she ever could."

Trunks unmasked his ki and started towards her.

'I do love you pan, I'm just afraid that you don't feel the same way' 

Pan started to cry harder and between sobs she choked out

" I love you trunks! Can't you see that?"

"And I love you pan." Trunks said calmly

Pan jumped 2 feet in the air. She turned around to see Trunks smiling at her.

"Say what? Did you just say that…?"

"I love you." Trunks said wrapping his heavily muscled arms around her tiny little waist.

Pan looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. " I love you too." She then planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Needless to say, he was in shock. As they deepened the kiss a familiar slut was lurking in the shadows. It was Paris Trunks's girlfriend. The shadow faded plotting to get rid of Pan.

Well? What ya think? Remember to r+r!

inu4023


	3. Author's note

Hey all, I'm srry to sat the fic u r reading is out of commission. I don't have any new ideas for it, so as of today, it is discontinued. If any body has new ideas for this fic, they would be greatly appreciated. Thank u all how reviewed, and those who may review on a later date. I don't want to delete this fic cause it's my first one so I sorta have a connection to it. Again thank you to all of my reviewers:

TennisPirate: Thank you 4 the long review. It totally helped me w/ my other fic.

Love Of Vegeta: Thank you, I'm glad u like the age difference I did too.

sonicwind123: Thank you for alerting me to my little mistake!

Indefinable-Child: Thank you for the idea.

SpaceRacer: That I couldn't tell u. word acts stupid sometimes.

Thank you to all who read and will read this story. Remember to read Life After Naraku. It's my new fic. Its a lot better than this one, its an Inuyasha fic.

Thank You All, inu4023:)


End file.
